


Doing A Chore Around the House

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Intented Sexy Times, M/M, being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As fight looms over the couple, they want to make-up and while dishes helps them saying how sorry they are about the flight.





	Doing A Chore Around the House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last Malec prompt...I enjoyed writing Malec one-shot and hopefully I get the nerve to write a chapter story about one of my favourite OTPs.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys....

Alec carried the breakfast dishes into the kitchen, the meal was quiet this morning between the couple. Alec and Magnus had a minor disagreement last night, tension filled the apartment this morning. As he placed the dishes on the counter, turning on the hot water to let it warm up. The steam was rising as the water became hot as he placed the dishes in the deep sink.

“Alexander,” Magnus walked into the kitchen, he watched Alec stop his movements as he waited for Magnus to continue. “I know that last night was left unresolved, I don’t want you to think…I’m sorry for said last night. The heat of moment, I said things I didn’t mean. I know a lot of things have changed lately,” Magnus walked up to the counter to stand beside Alec. “But I just want you to know that the one thing that hasn’t changed is what is between you and me.”

Alec head fell forward, his hands placed on the edge of the counter, “Magnus…” was all that came out of his mouth as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

The two men looked at each other as silence filled the large kitchen, Magnus slowly moved his hand towards the Alec’s and placed it over top of his. As soon as the touch of their skin made the connection, both men relaxed.

“I’m sorry too!” Alec turned and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. As they in braced each other, the tension both men were holding faded away. Alec’s buried his face in to Magnus neck and took a breath in. Magnus wrapped his arms Alec’s back, “I hate when we fight, my Nephium!” Whispered in to Alec’s ear as before leaning back to look him in the eyes.

Alec smiled as he lifted his hand and placed it on Magnus’ cheek. Standing there for a few seconds before he leaned for and lightly placing his lips on Magnus’. The kiss was short, but completely filled with love letting them both know that everything was okay between the two of them. Leaning back, both men looked in each other’s eyes as they both smiled at each other.

“Do you want help with dishes?” Magnus asked. “Just boyfriends doing some domestic house work without their powers.” He smiled as he picked up a dish cloth from the side of the counter as Alec turned back to the sink to start washing the dishes. 

Making small talk about what was on each other’s agendas for the day, Magnus had no clients today, so he was going to do something reading and maybe go visit Madzie. Alec had to go into the institute and do some training with Max and some of the coming of age Shadowhunters.

“You know we had a fight right.” Alec turned to Magnus with a sparkle in his eye. “And you know, I don’t have to be at the institute for another hour…” He took a step closer to his boyfriend and laid his newly dried hands on his chest, his eyes turned a shade darker as he looked at is boyfriend,

“Okay,” Magnus cocked his eyebrow towards Alec. Alec was standing in front of him and leaned forward, so his lips were barely touching, “I’ve heard that make-up sex is amazing.” Alec’s husky tone made Magnus knees weak as he looked into Alec’s dark brown eyes.

He smiled, “Come on then Shadowhunter, let’s show each other how sorry we really are.” He grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. He stopped just as they got to the door, “Make sure you have your stele, Alexander.” 

“It’s in the bedroom,” Alec answered as he flashed a smile.

“Good,” Magnus turned them around and pushed him up against the doorframe. “We are going to need it.”

There lips touched as they made there way into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> wink wink.... :D


End file.
